yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SplatSimulator AU
The SplatSimulator AU, also known as SplatFest AU, is an AU based on Splatoon made by NyanTheCatAnimatronic. Most plot details are from Splatoon's Story Mode. WIP About This is an AU about Splatoon mixed with Yandere Simulator. We didn't got any differences, only we've got a fanon team (Team Red, it's ink it's like crimson blood) and two personas, Teamworker and Snobby. Teamworker inklings would help their fellow teammates rather than splat ink all over the place, and are more of a defensive inkling. Snobby personas don't even care abou their teammates and are offensive inklings. Teams In this AU, you can choose into several types of ink in different colors. (Note: Octarians are ALWAYS dark fuchsia and yellow and/or cream is only used on Splatfests.) Here's the schemes. (Note 2: It doesn't matter the shade, if you're sky blue you will be placed on Team Blue.) ZmNKmpO.jpg|Orange types of ink. AxL8auL.jpg|Yellow types of ink. (Only Orange, Marigold and Lime can be used normally, sorry!) 9qz9E2r.jpg|Green types of ink. ScVcjap.jpg|Teal types of ink. QvhiBiI.jpg|Blue types of ink. pkDPs24.jpg|Indigo types of ink. jEfwzSs.jpg|Pink types of ink. Team Blue: Inkling Girl #1: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Boy #1: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Girl #2: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Boy #2: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Team Orange: Inkling Girl #1: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Boy #1: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Girl #2: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Boy #2: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Team Pink: Inkling Girl #1: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Boy #1: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Girl #2: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Boy #2: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Team Purple: Inkling Girl #1: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Boy #1: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Girl #2: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Boy #2: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Team Lime Green: Inkling Girl #1: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Boy #1: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Girl #2: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Boy #2: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Team Turquoise: Inkling Girl #1: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Boy #1: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Girl #2: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Boy #2: Shade of color: Persona: Main weapon: Team Crimson Red (only Hero Mode, sorry!!! - Fanon): Inkling Girl #1: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Girl #2: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Girl #3: Persona: Main weapon: Inkling Girl #4: Persona: Main weapon: Octolings If you want to be an Octoling/Octarian, just say in the comments! (Note: Only females can be Octolings. Males are all Octarians.) Characters If you don't want to belong to any team, feel free to choose any of these fellas! *Callie: Neki Animatoroni *Marie: *Cap'n Cuttlefish (only Hero/Story Mode): *Annie 'n Moe (her fish): *Sheldon: *Jelonzo: *Crusty Sean: *Spyke: *The DJ Octavio (main villain): Category:AUs